This invention relates generally to a support for a video display unit or the like, and more particularly to a modular support device that permits height adjustment in discrete steps and features interlocking of the modular sections.
The use of video display units is becoming quite common. One use for video display units is as the display portion of a word processing machine. With such a video display unit, it is desirable, to change the viewing position of the video display unit to suit the characteristics of the different users of the display unit.
There are three main adjustments of the video display unit which it is desirable to alter. One adjustment is to provide a swivelling function of the display unit, the second is to provide a tilting function for the display unit, and the third is to adjust the height of the display unit.
One or more of these functions can be found described in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,631 by R. Cope et al entitled "Computer Keypunch Workstation Having Adjustable Copy Support Shelf" dated Jan. 31, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,159 dated Oct. 18, 1983 by H. J. McVicker et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,792 dated July 20, 1976 by E. E. Benham et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,961 dated Jan. 17, 1978 by J. S. Ebner et al.